If Love Were That Easy
by Crillix
Summary: Rated M due to language and future chapters.  Cinna was a girl that wanted to start a new life for herself.   While Karkat was a lonely guy that wanted a girl in his life.  Will it work out between them?   DIFFERENT SETTING, NO HORNS. FANFIC FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

"It's great to know your moving to Paradise Beach, Cinn!" My friend, Feferi shouted on the phone. "Call me back when you get to your new house."

Before I could even reply, she hung up.

I threw my phone into the passanger seat and continued driving, I would arrive at my new home soon. Thank god.

My name is Cinna Mae Varendi. Cinn is what everyone else calls me, and I just turned 20, just out of colledge. I was ready to move away from my parents and get on with my life in a new place. Feferi told me that Paradise Beach was a really great place to live, and that a really cute, cheap house is on sale.

After only two days of my birthday, I packed up my shit and left.

I grabbed my phone and texted my best friend. 'Hey! Just got here, about to pull up to the house now.'

Within thirty seconds, she replied. 'Really? Great! I'll bring some friends to help you unpack.'

'Thanks, see you then.'

Feferi was a friend of four years, and a best friend for life. She was always helping me with everything I had problems with. During High School and even now. She moved about a year ago with her parents, but at only 17 she got her own apartment and left her folks, and me, for a new life.

After, about, three minutes I pulled into the driveway of my new house. The day Feferi told me about it being on sale I shipped some money to the owner, and then it was mine.

* * *

><p>The movers had dropped my U-haul trailer and left. Fuckers. I paid them to help me to move in the shit! No tip for you!<p>

I jumped out of my car and began exploring the house. It was a two-story house that was only a three minute walk to the beach. Two bedrooms upstairs that came with their own bathrooms. A guest bedroom downstairs. A half-bath downstairs. A large living room, big kitchen. And the backyard? When I first saw it I wanted to faint. It was GIGANTIC! The patio was furnished, it had a gazebo with a little pond close by, and even a place for a backyard fire!

"This house is great!" I said to myself.

I jumped at the sound of a car horn. "Feferi's here." I couldn't help but smile as I ran through the house to the front yard.

"CINN!" She pretty much tackled me.

"Hey!" Is all I could really say as I hugged her.

Instantly we began talking about how our lives were after Feferi moved. Though halfway through our conversation someone had to be a bitch and comment, "Feferi, I thought you said we were going to help one of your friends unpack, not stand around and gossip."

I couldn't see who the guy was, but as soon as Fef turned around to talk to him I saw him.

He was wearing a shirt with a cancer sign on it and he was utterably adorable.

"Oh shut up Karkat!" Fef snapped at him. "If you knew Cinn like I do, you would be gossiping with her to right now!"

He didn't talk back to her. Only stared at me.

"Anyways," Fef looked between me and her friends she had brought with her. "This is Sullox, Karkat, Gamzee, Eridan and Equis. The girls were out shopping so I just grabbed this bunch."

The guy, Gamzee, looked like he just smoked an ounce of pot. "Hey there mothafucka."

"Sup." Sullox.

"Greetings. It is a pleasure to meet someone that Feferi cares so much about." Equis seemed formal.

Eridan huffed. "I refuse to do anything that consist getting my hands dirty." What a prep boy.

The guy, Karkat was staring at me still. Fef looked at him, his reaction was to look away. "Hi."

I smiled at Feferi. "Thanks, for helping me." Then I looked to the guys.

In only an hour all of Cinn's stuff was in the house and the U-haul was gone. Equis did most of the work, while the others just helped me move stuff where I wanted to.

I kept glancing over at Karkat.

* * *

><p>It was only about 12pm when we finished. I thanked the guys by paying them and afterwards me and Fef desided to go shopping. I needed a new bikini!<p>

We both got into the car, "W-wait!" Did I just hear that guy studder? Eridan hoped into my car without warning. "Alright, lets go."

Karkat and Gamzee jumped in to. I glanced at Fef.

She shrugged.

Equis took Fef's car and drove off. We were stuck with the guys.

I drove to a shop Fef directed me to. Something called Hunni's Jam. When I saw the name of the store, I outloud said. "What the fuck?"

"It's a wierd name, but they have a lot of cute clothes." Fef informed me.

I nodded.

The five of us walked into the store. Fef lead me straight to the bikinis, the guys followed. Besides Eridan. He went off to look at speedos. (ew..?)

I grabbed a cute white bikini that had a pair of cherries on the left breast and tried it on.

I liked it.

I bought it.

End of shopping story.

* * *

><p>It was about 11pm now, we had bought outfits, bikinis, went out to eat and Fef bribed Gamzee to go buy some liquor for a colorful palet of paint.<p>

That guy is such a joke, but he was cool and I liked him.

Eridan just got on my nerves, but I tolerated it for Fef. Only because I knew they were dating.

And Karkat? He spoke only once today. I didn't know him to well to judge him yet.

"Finally." Eridan jumped out of the car as soon as I parked in my driveway. The guy bought eight speedos and a dozen scarves. We~ird.

Karkat and Gamzee helped carry the liquor into the house while me and Fef got all of our shit we bought today.

I unlocked the front door and put all of my bags close to my couch. Eridan flopped onto a chair while the other two guys put the liquor on the island in the kitchen.

"Thanks guys." I said, taking out cups. "Who's all drinking?"

Hands raised.

Gamzee shot his up quickly. "You wouldn't like me when i'm sober, trust me."

I nodded to him as I poured everyone their requested drink.

Fef wanted a cherry bomb.

Gamzee.. I just gave him an entire bottle of Jack Daniels.

I gave Eridan something called 'Sea Wynde Rum'

Karkat just drank beer.

"Fef, have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Eridan said drunkly. That boy took two sips of his drink and was wasted on the spot. What. A. PussyDrunk.

Eridan said he wasn't feeling well. "Is it alright if we take him home Cinn?" Feferi was buzzed.

Gamzee stood up and stretched, his bottle was gone. "I'll take them home, since. You know, I'm the only motherfucker here that's really sober when he's drunk."

Two seconds later they were out the door and pulling out of the driveway.

Karkat had his mouth open, as if he was going to protest. To late.

* * *

><p>"So." I looked at that pale-skinned guy. "What's up?"<p>

He grunted.

"Nice answer." I mocked.

"Says the one that doesn't dare to drink?" It sounded like he growled.

I rolled my eyes. So many people made fun of me because I didn't party like they did.

"I don't drink because I get out of control." I stated bluntly.

Karkat seemed to smile, then I realized it was only a smirk. "How so?"

"I refuse to say." Was all I replied.

I stood and walked upstairs, pissed off. I didn't know why I was so mad, but I was.

"Wait." I heard Karkat call from downstairs. I was in my bedroom changing my shirt when I heard him run up the stairs and into my doorway.

I had the shirt I was about to put on over my arms, my body exposed to him. The bra I had on pushed my breasts up enough to make Karkat blush to a ruby red. "I-I'm sorry." He slapped his hand over his eyes and turned.

I walked up to him, shirt still off, and took his hand away from his face. "No you're not."

I didn't know it was possible, but his face got even redder! If I wasn't so pissed, I would have laughed my ass off.

"It's not everyday you walk into someone's room and they have their boobs hanging around." He looked away from me.

I grabbed his cheeks with one hand. "Well then perhaps you should learn to knock instead of just walking in."

"And perhaps you should learn to close your door!" His words were sharp. I drew back from him and sat on the floor, not caring about being shirtless.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Like you I have anger issues."

He let out a sigh and sat next to me, though his arms were hanging off of his knee. "I shouldn't have just walked in."

We sat there for a few more minutes until Karkat's phone started ringing. He had a text.

'Gonna be a bit bro. Eridan's ass is so mothafuckin funny, hes all over the floor cryin' and shit. Be there in about 30 Karkat bro :0)'

Karkat snickered and wrote back to him. 'Video his ass and show it to us when you get here.'

'Ight motherfucker'

"Gotta love Gamzee." I said out loud. Karkat nodded.

I stood and put the shirt on. It was white and thin, showing my pink bra through it.

Karkat looked up at me, "Well we have 30 minutes to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged.

"Anything?" He stood.

Another shrug

"Look," He paused for a second. "I know we got off on the wrong foot. Want to start over?"

I looked at him for a second, arms crossed. "Fine."

"Well my name is Karkat Vantas, what is your's?" His voice was, shy now. I studied him for a bit, unsure if I really wanted to do this.

"I'm Cinna Varendi. Just call me Cinn."

After that, the night got better. We talked for twenty minutes of why I moved here. The two of us laid on my bed, our feet hanging off of the edge. He had his arms under his head, instead I used a pillow.

"So, do you like anyone here?" Karkat asked out of the blue. My cheeks burned with warmth when he finished his question. I gulped.

"Well, I like Gamzee." I said slowly, looking at Karkat from the corner of my eye. I could see his expression sadden, as if I let him down. "As a friend though." I quickly added. "He seems like the type of guy that would do anything for anyone." I sighed.

He agreed with me. "He is. Gamzee is my best friend, him and Sollux that is. I can't stand Eridan."

This time I agreed with him. "After only a few hours of meeting him I discovered that I dislike him. If he wasn't Fef's boyfriend he would be in a hospital right now. Who jumps into someones car without asking?" I realized Karkat did that to.

"So you don't like me for doing that to?" He asked.

"No! You're, different." I paused on the last word. "Since we've been talking I noticed that your a really sweet guy at heart. No matter what attitude you have or emotion you show."

We both smiled.

Then, the doorbell rang. "There's Gam." I said.

"I can't believe it's been thirty minutes already." He followed me down the stairs and spred out onto a couch in the living room.

* * *

><p>I opened the door. "Hey Gam!" I hugged him. I knew this guy would be my best guy friend.<p>

"Hey sis!" Was his reply. "You guys gotta see this motherfuckin video of Eridan."

For twenty minutes Karkat and Gamzee drank while we all watched Eridan puke all over his bed and cry. It was really funny.

Soon enough the two pushed me into taking a shot. And then another, and then another.

I was drunk off my ass when Equis showed up in his truck.

"I came to pick you two up." His voice was shy and stammered. As if someone were going to hit him if he didn't say something correctly.

"I don't want to be here by myself!" I cried on a beanbag chair, my head fell backwards. "Someone stay with me."

Gamzee hopped into the truck. "Bye bro!" Karkat stood in the doorway dumbfounded as the pair drove off to home.

He walked back into the house, closed the door and locked it. "Guess I'm your roommate for the night."

* * *

><p>It seemed like him and Gamzee couldn't get drunk. I stood, legs trembling beneath me. I wobbled up the stairs and into the bathroom without giving Karkat any warning.<p>

When he walked into the bathroom to check up on me, I was steaming from the hot water and drying myself off with a towel.

"Ello Karkat!" I said excitedly, it was obvious I was drunk. I was naked when I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for staying with me tonight." I hiccuped and walked into my room, not even caring about his crimson red blush.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He offered.

I turned around, only my panties and bra were on at the time. "No!" I yelled. "You will sleep with me. Cause' I said so."

I flopped onto the bed and waited for him to join me.

He hesitated for a moment. Then turned off the lights and crawled under the comforter with me.

I quickly feel asleep, warm and half naked, not giving a damn in the world that I had someone I just met sleeping in the same bed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karkat POV**

I laid there, in darkness, only being able to think of the situation I was in. I was laying on my side, facing her. I wanted to move to face the other direction, but I was to concerned that if I moved, she would wake up.

Cinn looked really cute when she slept. I guess she was dreaming about something embarrasing, because a little blush ran from one cheek to the other across her nose.

I thought about my day. Ever since I met Cinn it was like I wasn't myself anymore, i've never felt this way and it was wierd to me.

I ignored the feelings and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

When I woke up, my shirt was off and Cinn had her hands on my chest. I could feel her breath on my bare chest.

I slowly lifted the comforter up to see if we still had our clothes on. I was only wearing boxers, but she was still in what she went to sleep in.

I paniced, I didn't know what to do. Not wanting to disturb her sleep and wanting to get out of that bed tore me in two.

Cinn looked so innocent and cute when she slept, and the position we were in was comfortable. I had my arms around her waist and her head was in the crook of my neck. I, I enjoyed it.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before she woke up.

"Karkat?" Cinn opened her eyes slowly. I moaned sleepily. I really was tired, but I was still awake. "Yeah?"

Her voice stammered. "I-I'm sorry!" She pulled away so fast my eyes opened fully immedietly.

"For what?" I asked, sitting up with her.

"Did-did I make you do," She started.

I inturrupted her. "No, we didn't do anything." I lied. I didn't even know for myself!

"Okay." She sounded relieved, but sad. "Well, would you like some breakfast?"

I stood and stretched. "Sure."

I took a shower while Cinn made breakfast.

Feferi and Cinn urged me to pick out some new clothes yesterday. I'm grateful for them, because if they didn't, I would be wearing the same clothes again today.

I put on some new black silk boxers Cinn bought for me. In fact, Cinn bought all of us a new set of clothes. Feferi, Sollux, Gamzee and myself. Eridan was to stubborn to allow someone else to buy his clothes for him.

Afterwards I slipped into my new black jeans. They fit me perfectly around my thighs, but got baggy at the ankles, just like I like them.

I walked downstairs with no shirt. The smell of eggs and bacon lured me into the kitched. I sat at the island where Cinn cooked the meal.

"Thanks." I said quietly to her.

She looked up from the pan she was cooking in. "For what?"

"For insisting on buying me a set of clothes I guess. If you wouldn't have, I would be wearing the same ol' stinky stuff I wore yesterday."

Her giggle was adorable.

"Well I know myself well enough to beg someone to stay the night with me in a new place. I didn't know who would stay, so I just insisted everyone get something." Her tone was light and happy.

"I'll pay you ba-" Cinn glared at me with icey blue eyes.

"No." Her voice went from happy to firm. "You paid me back by sleeping in the same bed with me. If you dare try giving me money Karkat Vantas, I swear on everyone at the beach I will punch you in the face."

I sat there, shocked for a moment.

"Don't look at me like that..." Cinna's voice trailed off. Her eyes softened and she looked like a puppy that lost it's master.

"Sorry, I understand." I lightly smiled. It was weird for me, smiling that is. Gamzee and Sol were the only two people in this entire world that could make me smile. And so easily she made me. What was this feeling that was making my heart throb?

She grabbed a fine, white plate from a shelf and put eggs, bacon and toast on it. Then served it to me. "Well, eat up. I've desided to take you and the group to the beach today." Then, she walked to the staircase.

Only then I had just realized that she was still in her bra and panties. Her bra carressed her perky, C cup breast as her ass bounced slightly.

The girl had a very nice body.

Perky boobs, a nice ass, small frame and an hourglass figure.

Her face is nice to.

Clear blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that barely went past her shoulders, and her lips were full and soft looking.

Cinna's lips.

I snapped myself out of it. Why was I thinking of her so fondly?

I ate my breakfast and walked back upstairs to see Cinn in her bikini. Over it she was wearing a bright red noodle-strap and really short, white shorts.

I grabbed my new shirt and put it on.

"Wanna go get the others?" She asked me, putting her flip-flops on. It seemed she really like the colors red and white.

"Sure." Was all I could manage. The other's would have been awake by now. It was 11 am after all.

We jumped into Cinn's car and drove off, I gave her directions to our apparments.

I grabbed my apartment key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. My little 'house' was really small, but two story like Cinn's.

Unlike her's, there was a door on either side of my appartment, leading into Gamzee's and Sollux's 'houses'.

I was hesitant to let Cinn see the inside of my place. It wasn't that clean and I didn't usually have anyone come over so I never tidied up.

I walked upstairs to change into some swim trunks.

It took me five minutes.

I walked back down the stairs.

Within those five minutes, Cinna had the entire living room cleaned. Dirty clothes were in a basket, clean ones folded and neatly seperated on the couch.

She had almost finished with the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I growled.

Her eyes looked up from the sink. Oddly she had gloves on, washing them. "I got bored." Was all she said.

The trash from take out was in a tied-up trash bag and was at the front door, waiting to be taken out.

Cinna looked at me as she finished drying the dishes.

"I'm done." She smiled, pulling the gloves off. "You can take the trash out, and next time I come over I'll finish the entire place."

"No." She glared at me as I said. "I meant, alright." This women scared me, but ammused me at the same time.

I lead Cinna into the room on the left, Gamzee's place.

He was passed out on a pile of bicycle horns.

"Gamzee." I said. "Wake up." I shook him.

"Let me try." Cinna smirked, an evil scheme had been plotted in her mind.

Faster than she cleaned half of my apartment, she jumped on Gamzee and squeezed his face, making baby sounds. "Gammy, wakey wakey!"

Gamzee woke up. "Hey there sis, Karkat. You mothafuckers goin to the beach?" I suppose he guessed when he saw Cinna's bikini top.

A burning sensation ripped through my throat. Jealousy?

"Yep. I want at least you, Fef and Sollux to come with us." She smiled.

"I'll be back ina minute." He dragged himself upstairs.

As they waited for Gamzee to get dress, they went and gathered Sol and Fef. Joining them were Equis, Eridan and two more people. Tavros and Nepita.

Gamzee walked outside to see us all.

"Ready?" Cinn called out from her car. I was in the passanger seat while Tavros and Sollux were waiting in the back. "Your riding with us!"

Feferi, Eridan, Equis and Nepita all gathered into Equis' truck. They lead Cinn around to the beach after Gamzee jumped into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinna POV**

When we pulled up to the beach, I was amazed to see how many people there really were here. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. Everyone but Karkat had gotten out already. Once I stood up, I took off my top, revealing the new white bikini with the pair of cherries that I had bought yesterday when I first arrived at Paradise Beach.

The sun was bright and hot, making everyone but me, Karkat and Sollux jump into the ocean's water.

I stabbed an umbrella into the sand and put a beach towel down. My towel matched my bikini, white with a pair of cherries in the top, right corner.

"Want anything to drink?" Sollux offered to me and Karkat. A line of shops and bars lined the beach a few meters away.

"Water." Karkat.

I smiled to Sollux. "Strawberry Lemonada please?" The Lemonada products were all delicious, and I knew for a fact that every drink shop on a beach made them.

Sollux nodded and headed off, leaving me and Karkat alone again.

I stretched out on my towel, my hands under my chin as I watched everyone splash around.

Gamzee was holding Tavros on his shoulders, while Equis has Nepita on his. It looked like they were playing chicken for a moment, until they all fell on their backs and dissappeared into the salty water.

Nepita popped up, her tongue sticking out as she giggled. Equis just stood. Tavros and Gamzee looked as if someone gave them both crack. It was so heartwarming the way they acted like brothers.

Feferi and Eridan were fighting.

"So." Karkat took me out of my thoughts. I looked to him kindly. "It seems like we are alone a lot, doesn't it?" His tone was kind.

I nodded to him. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to move out of that crummy appartment and into my house with me?" I smiled, closing my eyes slightly.

His mouth was agap. Unable to reply.

"Here you go guys." Sollux's lisp voice took our attention away from each other.

I took my drink as he handed it to me. "Thank you Sol!"

"No problem, it's thanks to you I got these cool swim trunks." They were a dull gray color, outlined with red and blue.

Karkat took his water from his friend and sat there in silence. I couldn't take the akwardness anymore, so as soon as I finished my drink, I stood and ran to the sea.

Once I got in striking distance, I tackled Gamzee and Tavros into the water. Starting a playful war of Tag.

**Karkat POV**

I looked at Cinna, my mind racing. She looked like she was having the time of her life right now.

Sol looked at me, I could tell from the corner of my eye.

"Whats wrong bro?" His lisp voice broke the silence.

"Cinna just asked me if I wanted to move in with her." I confessed. Then, all I heard was faint giggling, laughing and the sound of waves crashing onto the sand.

"What did you tell her?" His question rang in my ears.

I took a sip of water. God damn my throat felt like the sun had dried it up. "I didn't say anything. Luckly you walked up."

I looked at Cinna again. She was now running from Gamzee on the edge of the sand. He chased her, but she outran him. When Gamzee got close to her, she stopped and ducked, making him trip and fall face first into the wet sand.

I watched her help Gamzee up, her face looked sad and sorry.

"I think you should." Sollux again broke my thoughts. "I mean, look at her. She's fucking hot! I'd say yeah in a fucking heartbeat."

I finished off the water Sol bought for me. "Thanks." I stood and ran at Cinna. She was alone for now, and I could give her my answer.


End file.
